


Like Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends

by Jeanisnotawinchester (theanonymousj)



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Hickeys, I MEANT TO WRITE MAKOHARU, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexting, Texting, Ugh, but oh well, idk - Freeform, idk guys, idk what to tag guys, just read it and see, my bbys - Freeform, my friend is watching me tag, this is awks, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonymousj/pseuds/Jeanisnotawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourin. Sexting. Based off some fanart I saw a while ago but can't find.</p><p>HOLD UP. WE HAVE THE FANART: http://rockets.tumblr.com/post/105641414586#notes</p><p>ALL HAIL Akira14 FOR FINDING IT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Kisses on the Necks of Best Friends

Rin fell gracelessly onto the bottom bunk, letting the shock of his back hitting the bed knock all of the air out of his lungs. Immediately his sodden hair started soaking through the fresh bed sheets, and he groaned at how appallingly uncomfortable his bed was quickly becoming, rolling into a dry spot only for it to turn into a second puddle. He accepted that he’d simply have to live with a damp bed, and started to doze off.

And then his phone buzzed, loud and irritating, and he snatched it up, frowning at the message:

_What are you wearing…?_

He looked up at the strained mattress above him with a heavy sigh;

_If ur so desperate to find out ROLL OVER_

Sosuke’s phone vibrated in the overhead bunk, and three seconds later a laugh followed.

_I’m trying to sext you._

Rin gave into Sosuke immediately, setting his face with determination.

_I’m wearing my tracksuit and a black t shirt._

_mmm… a man in uniform ;)_

Rin bit his lip, holding back a childish giggle, unsure how to reply.

_…Underwear???_

_…_

_No_

He’d worn his trunks to practice and forgotten to bring spare shorts.

_Naughty boy :)_

Sosuke grunted as Rin’s heel connected with the thin mattress he was laying on, a wave of dull pain spreading through the small of his back.

_Wish I could touch you rn baby, you make me think of such dirty things…_

_Mmm? Like what??_

There was a pause, and Rin listened as Sosuke shuffled around on his bunk and cleared his throat.

_I’d start by taking off all of those pesky clothes and laying you out on the bed, all pretty and exposed._

Rin felt all the blood in his head rush south and his cock twitched.

_Tell me more_

_Then I’d bite your collar bones til they were black and blue and tie your wrists so tight that the rope burns would last all week._

Rin coughed, a blush rising across his cheeks.

_Ur gonna tie me up? o.O_

_Yeah baby, I’m gonna tie you to the headboard so you can’t stop me when I start tugging on your nipples._

Sosuke heard Rin’s sharp inhale loud and clear, definitely reading it as a signal to carry on.

_I’m gonna fuck you with my fingers, but I’m gonna do it really slowly._

_I’ll make you squirm._

_I’m gonna fuck you with my fingers for ages and every time you say you want to cum I’m gonna take them out so you can’t._

_I’m gonna make you beg for my cock a million times before I even take my pants off._

Rin let his free hand slip under his trackies and started palming his cock, trying desperately hard to move silently. He’d never hear the end of this if Sosuke knew he was actually getting turned on.

_Then r u gonna fuck me?_

Sosuke laughed cruelly from his bunk, enjoying his power.

_Then I’m gonna make you suck me off til I cum down your throat, and anything you don’t swallow I’ll make you lick up._

Rin whined, his hips momentarily rolling off the bed without his consent. He slapped a hand over his mouth, realising he’d given the whole game away.

_Then I’ll untie one of your hands and you can stretch yourself for me and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll see stars. You’re gonna scream my name as you cum and you won’t be able to walk for a week._

Sosuke smiled as Rin moaned loudly, fighting the urge to peek over the side of the bunk bed.

_Get off ur fuking bunk and fuk me_

_Beg._

_Pls come down here n fuk me_

_Sou_

_Im so fukin hard_

_You can do better._

Fuck him. Fuck him and his smart ass sexts.

Rin’s voice was strained and he realised he was breathing really hard, “Sou… you can’t just tease me like this… please…”

Sosuke rolled, half his body hanging off the bed. “C’mon Rin. Don’t play games with me: just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

He was gloating and playing the innocent all in one. He had all the power and Rin couldn’t do anything about it. He sighed, but it came out all high-pitched and breathless, “fuck me Sosuke. Please.”

Sosuke jumped off his bunk, feet thudding bluntly on the rug. He stalked over to the door, shoving the desk chair under the handle, and fished around in one of the desks draws. Rin watched him, hungry and eager to please. Sosuke turned to face him, padding slowly towards him. Rin’s eyes flicked between his boyfriend’s eyes and the length of rope in his hands.

“Let’s get started: strip.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just name everything after fob songs. It is getting ridiculous. How do you name stuff???
> 
> First time I've written in this format, so hope it worked. I think it worked. Don't judge me.
> 
> Comments and Kudos wlecomed, thanks for reading.


End file.
